


Call it what you want

by Lia_Lia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Taylor Swift - Freeform, delicate, song inspired drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Lia/pseuds/Lia_Lia
Summary: Inspired/based on Taylor Swift's Call It What You Want song





	Call it what you want

Draco’s world had crumbled overnight. He had woke up one day and felt the air of the Manor freeze from His presence. And so everything had started to turn up grey. He had tried to back off, but what he couldn’t do has been done by other. Snape had killed Dumbledore. And Harry was told to be next. So he went for sabotage. Misrecognising Harry, trying to warn him in the Room of Requirement, throwing him a wand, it was all the desperate ways he found to fight back.   
It hadn’t matter for the Minister. It hadn’t matter for most of the people he knew. For all them, he was a Death Eater.  
But it didn’t bother him anymore. He had switched the mansion and the narcissi against a small cottage on the wood with old trees, shelter from the world by enchanted thorns. He still felt the need to have his windows boarded up, but he was doing better than he ever had.  
Cause Harry had testified for his trials. Harry had looked him in the eyes and forgave him.  
Cause Harry had walked to him with his head up, and like in a fucking daydream, had taken his hand. Cause he loved him like he was brand new.

Harry smiled as he got to the thorns wall. Let me in he whispered fondly before walking through the small path opening in front of him.  
“Darling, you’re home.” Draco welcomed, raising his nose away from his upside down book. “How was your day?” he inquired, walking to him and kissing his frozen nose.  
“Noisy. And cold.  
-I could say I told you so.” He smirked, helping him getting off his coat. “Won’t you get by the fire? I’ll bring the tea.”  
Doing as told, Harry couldn’t help but notice how the room still held Draco’s magic, and how his wand still lay by the chimney.   
“Do you want to talk about it?” the blond boy asked, placing the tray before the couch.  
“I’m okay, don’t worry.  
-If you’re sure. You seemed so tensed this morning.  
-I said I’m okay, love. I just want you to sit down and hear about your day.”   
As Draco began to talk, Harry couldn’t help but snuggle against him, losing himself in his lover’s sent. It didn’t matter how shitty is day has really been, it had all fade to nothing the moment he had passed the door. His agent could be screwed, and so the Daily Prophet; he knew he did the right thing. They could call it what they want, it didn’t matter. Cause Draco started laughing softly, and he couldn’t remember how life was before he fell in love with him. No matter what they said about him, no matter who he’s been, his past had nothing to do about his present. And even if he was still walking with his head down, Harry knew him better. And it was time for the world to see how proud he was to wear his name on his skin.   
They could call it what they want to.


End file.
